Shirabe Tsukuyomi
Shirabe Tsukuyomi is one of the seven main heroines of the Symphogear franchise. She was originally one of the main antagonists, but she turns good after the battle with Kirika. It's revealed that she is to be newest reincarnation of Fine. She is voiced by Yoshino Nanjo. Etymology Shirabe (調) - Means "Tune" in Japanese. Tsukuyomi (月読) - Means "Moon Reader" in Japanese. It is also short for the name of the Shinto moon god, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto Appearance Shirabe has light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. She is most often seen wearing a pink and black long sleeved dress with dark pink stockings and black boots. When briefly possessed by Finé, Shirabe gains Fine's distinctive catlike eyes. Personality Shirabe is very silent and calm, she is sometimes emotionless. However, this is most likely a facade to hide how deeply she cares for her teammates, as during her fight against Kirika in Season 2, Episode 12 she said that she wouldn't want a world without Kirika, and the few people who were saved using the methods Dr. Ver planned to use would doubtless feel the same way. History Past Shirabe's past prior to becoming part of the Receptor Children is still largely unknown, but it is known from her character description for Symphogear AXZ that she became one of the Receptor Children during some sort of accident, which is when she was kidnapped and placed in the White Orphanage. It is known that she is an orphan. Symphogear G Along with Kirika Akatsuki, Shirabe Tsukuyomi made a debut at the start of a season. She and Kirika are seen at the concert in Nippon Budoka nafter Ryoko Sakurai's demise. Suddenly, she and Kirika ambushed Tsubasa Kazanari in the concert fight until Hibiki and Chris arrived to fight them. Suddenly, a giant regenerating Noise was sent by Professor Nastassja, allowing them to retreat. After Tsubasa Kazanari was badly beaten by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, she and Kirika arrived to defeat both Chris Yukine and Hibiki. Then, they retreat again. Later, she and Kirika attended the anime convention that is located in Lydian Academy. Shirabe participated the song performance, along with Kirika. After the Nephilim was killed and defeated by the hands of Hibiki Tachibana, she and Kirika enjoyed the relaxation time. Nastassja's sickness started to develop. She and Kirika started to locate Ver., who finds Nephilim's heart and attacks the school. She and Kirika ended saving him from Hibiki's final attack. They fight with Hibiki with an overdose of LiNKER. Suddenly, she and Kirika retreated again. She and Kirika battle the newly trained Symphogear heroines, but both of them gave up. After Miku was free from Dr. Ver's control, Shirabe realizes that Kirika was siding with the Fine Group, along with Chris Yukine. Shirabe has finally redeemed herself to join the Symphogear heroines. With the help of Genjuro Kazanari, Hibiki ecnourages Shirabe to believe what is right. So, she can improve better. After arriving at Frontier, Tsubasa Kazanari goes to confront Chris Yukine alone. Shirabe Tsukuyomi confronts Kirika Akatsuki. The battle starts. She and Kirika fight each other to the death. After the fight, Shirabe sacrifices herself to save Kirika Akatsuki from having a last attempt of commiting suicide. In her unconciousness, Shirabe was approached by the soul of Finé, had helped the blessed words of Hibiki Tachibana. Her life was given after being saved. So, she and Kirika can help to save Maria Cadenzavna Eve. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve's power was taken by Hibiki Tachibana to revive the Symphogear. She and Kirika join the Symphogear heroines to activate the X-Factor. Nephilim began to awake during the final battle. With the Symphogear powers of Shirabe and Kirika absorbed, Using Solomon's Cane, she and the heroines open the gate to Noise's diemension. After the powers were united to breakthrough the Nephilim, Miku manages to close the gate before Nephilim gets exploded and destroyed. With the world completely saved again. She and the Symphogear heroines reconciled; so that, they can see each other again. Symphogear GX She and Kirika returned in the next season. After the two Symphogear Heroines were badly defeated by the new threat of Autoscorers, she and Kirika decided to rescue Chris Yukine from the Alca-Noise. Suddenly, she and Kirika confront Micha in 2-in-1 battle. She and Kirika were badly defeated by Micha and the Alca-Noise. They were about to be killed; but they were saved by Tsubasa and Chris with their newly upgraded Symphogear armor. She and Kirika decided to escort themselves to safety. After the first battle and defeat of Carol Malus Dienheim, she and the Symphogear Heroines spend a happy at the beach. Suddenly, they encountered Garie. However, Maria managed to activate the ignite module correctly by defeating an Autoscorer for good. She, Shirabe, and Hibiki battled Micha Jawkan. They were badly bested by Micha. However, she and Shirabe were able to defeat Micha by activating Ignite Module. Continuing to pursue Leah and Carol, Kirika and her friends got shocked that Dr. Ver was able to escape imprisonment. Suddenly, she and Shirabe were knocked down by Leah, allowing Chris Yukine to continue the fight by finishing her off with the Ignite Module. Shirabe and the others entered the final battle against Carol by aiding Hibiki Tachibana. In the end, they manage to defeat Carol once and for all. Symphogear AXZ Shirabe Tsukuyomi and the Symphogear heroines appeared in the fourth saeson again. Shirabe Tsukuyomi and the and the Symphogear heroines embarked on a new mission to arrive in a new area called Val Verde. There, they faced the newest threat called Bavarian Illuminati, a century year old evil organization that is providing the villainous forces with weaponized Alca-Noise technology. Suddenly, Shirabe had successfully supported the three Symphogear heroines to assume an epic victory over the enemy forces. Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines heard about the attack of the evil organization. After the area was secured, She and Kirika took a bath together. After listening to Genjuro Kazanari, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines embarked on another mission. She and the rest of the Symphogear heroines arrive to confront three new enemies: Saint-Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro, who had retrieved an evil Autoscorer named Tiki encased in crystal from the president's opera house hideout. When the alchemists' snake monster, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines prepared to attack the monster until Hibiki Tachibana and the Symphogear heroines saves the day. After Tiki was successfully revived, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines saw that Tsubasa and Maria were unharmed. After the large army of Noise was eliminated, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines attended the farm to meet the old woman until they were tricked by Cagliostro. After Shirabe and her friends were saved by the Symphogear heroines, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines decided to go on a dangerous mission without the permission. Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines sacrificed themselves to save her friends from Adam Weishaupt's final attack. Upon surviving the blast, she and Symphogear heroines have returned alive. However, she and the Symphogear heroines saw that the Kazanari Institution HQ was destroyed. When the helicopters arrived to fetch the Symphogear heroines. Another next day began. She and the Smphogear heroines reported to Genjuro Kazanari about the lodgemaster who is the mastermind behind Bavarian Illuminati, the reign of terror, and his minions. When Shirabe Tsukuyomi and the Symphogear heroines listened to Elfnein's discussion about Faust Robe's power that was obtained from lapis philosphorum (aka the power of Philosopher's Stone). When Adam Weishaupt has joined his minions, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and the Symphogear heroines noticed the truth that Maria Cadenzavna Eve has gone crazy and proud due to the bad effects of LiNKER. Outside the S.O.N.G. HQ, Shirabe attended a relaxation time with Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines told Miku Kohinata to hide in school shelter. After leaving Maria and Elfnein behind in the mind transfer machine room, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight back against the three evil alchemists. After the problem about the LiNKER was newly solved, Maria joins the Symphogears in the battlefield to confront the three evil alchemists with the help of Elfnein. During the confrontation, the evil alchemists revealed their evil plans to use the power of the false gods to destroy the curse of Balal, which got located in Lunar Ruins. During the fight with Prelatai, Shirabe and Kirika were badly overpowered, which allowed Adam's minions to retreat. Another next day began. Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines have located the mysterious artifact known as Fool's Stone, as named by Chris. Suddenly, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines were attacked and ambushed by Prelati and Cagliostro; while, Maria, Tsubasa, and Hibiki searched for the stone. After the fight, Shirabe and Kirika had defeated Prelati, forcing the two evil alchemists to retreat. Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines successfully looked the Fool's Stone, that will help the Symphogear heroines acheive victory. Later in another day, she and the Symphogear trained themselves together in order for them to become stronger. After the meeting between the two Symphogear heroines and the Virena siblings was interrupted, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines arrived, but they were sent into subspace. Following the victory of Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Chris Yukine, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines return from subspace. After the death of Cagliostro, Shirabe decided to go on a daily training with Tsubasa Kazanari, but Shinji pursued her all along. Kirika and the Symphogear heroines got shocked that it was a wooden decoy. When the training was done. Later, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines went to the shrine to visit the priest. During the meeting, they discussed the fact about Hikawa shrines and the gate to the divine power. During night time, Shirabe remained being troubled by not working with the Symphogear heroines; but, she was encouraged by the priest to help other people as well. When the fight started, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Tsubasa Kazanari confronted Prelati in 2-in-1 battle in racing. Shirabe was troubled again; but, she was encouraged by Tsubasa Kazanari not to give up hope by saving and protecting everyone. Shirabe and Tsubasa activated the Ignite Module Transformations. Performed the Combined Attacks: Swift Union of Wind and Moon, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Tasubasa Kazanari successfully killed Prelati for good. After the redemption of Saint-Germain and the remains of Tiki, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines arrived to help Saint-Germain by holding Hibiki off, thus supporting the members of S.O.N.G. HQ to inject her with an Anti-LiNKER. With the help of Miku Kohinata, Hibiki managed to break free from the Divine Power before reuniting together with the Symphogear heroines. Having no choice, Saint-Germain sacrificed herself to stop missile by sining with the help of the late Prelati and Cagliostro. Adam Weishaupt attempted to use the robotic arm to absorb the Divine Power. Suddenly, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines allowed Hibiki to destroy it after Tiki has robotically alive to distract Adam. After the death Saint-Germain, She and the Symphogear heroines felt sad about her death. When Adam Weishaupt had become furious to summon the army of Alca-Noise. Suddenly, Shirabe and the Symphogear heroines managed to destroy them quickly. They challenge to Adam Weishaupt for the final time. After the long final battle, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and the Symphogear heroines were successful of putting an end to Adam Weishaupt's reign of terror once and for all. Attacks and Abilities Holy Magical Transformation Various Shul Shagana tron Abilities As the owner of Shul Shagana and Symphogear user, Shirabe was capable of killing with the power and the use of Symphogear armor during battles. However, she indirectly obtains LiNKER. Her Armed Gear is strange and it is not carried. She is capable of using futuristic rollerskates and buzz saw discs of various sizes hidden in the rabbit-like design on her head. During third season,her weapon is composed with a pair of sharp blade yo-yos, the skirt of her armor has been capable os using buzzsaw. Attacks Shul Shagana *'Alpha Style 100 Samsara ' - Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Shirabe's compartments. *'Ganma Style Swastika Kasha ' - Shirabe's components unfold into a pair of wald arms which end in one massive buzzsaw capable of making a shiled or a wall. These buzzsaws can be launched to as largest versions of Alpha Style 100 Rebirths' attacks. *'Reverse Ganma Style Reckless Swastika Finish' - A doubled version of Ganma Style Infinite Firewheels so that it can use four buzzsaws. *'Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Full Moon ' - Both of her large buzzsaws can form the mono wheel vehicle. So that, it can be used as transportaion armor during travels. *'Emergency Phi Style・Twin Moon Karma' - Each of her buzzsaws tranformed into helicopter rotor, which empowers her through balance to place above and below Shirabe, providing the protection for her by enabling her flying ability. Sometimes, it can be used as a ramming attack. *'Delta Style Twin Blade Cross ' - Her song power causes her arms and legs, equiping her with the large pair of mighty buzzsaws on her arms. She comments that she has an epic strike. It is rarely effective against the immobile or moving enemy targets. *'Final Omega Style Dystopia' - During her X-Drive transformation, this attack empowers Shirabe to trasform most of her armor into a giant robot with many buzzsaw arms with bladed ears. Shirabe pilots a motorcycle mecha-style cockpit on its head. *'Vitalization' - It was used only in the final Episode of Symphogear GX. A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. *'Delta Style Charming Axel Killer' - It was used only in Episode 5 of Symphogear GX. Shirabe spins at the high speed level, which converts her skirt on her Symphogear armor into a buzzsaw. *'Beta Style Giant Saw Judgement' - It was used only in Episode 9 of Symphogear GX. She forms her armed gear by combining them into large buzzsaw. Although, it was useless against Micha Jawkan. *'Forbidden Wheel of Evil・ZABABA Eclipse' - It was used in episodes 5 and 9 of Symphogear GX. It was performed by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki to attack Micha. It empowers the two Symphogear heroines to slice through the enemy when the enemy still stands. Kirika uses her pauldron to grab Shirabe by pulling each other to speed up. *'Prohibited Fitting Beta Style ZABABA Sun and Moon' - It was used only in Episode 7 of Symphogear AXZ. It was used in Symphogear AXZ. It was performed by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki to to form a large Yo-Yo Blade to attack Prelati. *'Swift Union of Wind and Moon' - It was used only in Episode 9 of Symphogear AXZ to defeat and kill Prelati. It was performed by Tsubasa Kazanari and Shirabe Tsukuyomi. *'Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Full Moon IGNITE' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Murderous Chi Style Blowing Wheel' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Final Alpha Style Saṃsāra Soaring' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Final Beta Style Slashing Steel's Web' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Beta Style Super Giant Saw Throwing' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Pi Style Ice Blade Performance '- It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Murderous Chi Style Awanami's Sweeping Phantasm' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Theta Style Dragon's Judgement Summoning' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Spherical Halo' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Beta Style Violent Helixs Collision' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Final Alpha Style Soaring Funeral Light Blade '- It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Special Equipment Alpha Style Heavy slicing feathers' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Murderous Chi Style Mischief's Transfiguration' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Theta Style White Rabbit's Exorcism' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Theta Style Pastel Palette' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Alpha Style Giant Blade Saṃsāra' -It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Theta Style Water Games' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Murderous Chi Style Sand's Sneak Assault' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Sigma Style Giant Blade's Fall' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Beta Style Spiral Wave' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Upsilon Style Friction Blades' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Delta Style Flying Axel Killer' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Lambda Style Twin Blade Cross' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Songs Solo *Okyo Shul Shagana (G) *PRACTICE MODE (G) *Genocide Saw Heaven (GX) *SENSE OF DISTANCE (GX) *Melodious Moonlight (AXZ) *Draft folder (AXZ) *Gohoshi... Maide Mode (XDU) Group Songs *ORBITAL BEAT (Ver.ZABADA) (together with Kirika Akatsuki) *Edge Works of Goddess ZABADA (together with Kirika Akatsuki) *Hajimari no Babel (together with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, and Kirika Akatsuki) *Nijiro no Flugel (together with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, and Kirika Akatsuki) *Just Loving X-Edge (together with Kirika Akatsuki) *Arigato wo Utai Nagara (together with Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Kirika Akatsuki) *Senritsu Sorority (together with Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Kirika Akatsuki) *Gizagizagirai Full Throttle (together with Kirika Akatsuki) *Fugetsu no Shisso (together with Tsubasa Kazanari) *Axia no Kaze (together with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, and Kirika Akatsuki) *Daisuki Suki Sugi (together with Kirika Akatsuki) Relationships Miku Kohinata - Hibiki is best friends with Miku. Hibiki says that Miku is like the sun that keeps her warm. Hibiki Tachibana - 'Hibiki is one of Shirabe's friends. Shirabe can no longer call her a hypocrite at the start of the third season. 'Tsubasa Kazanari - Hibiki tries her best to become friends with Tsubasa but Tsubasa keeps pushing her away because she thinks that Hibiki cannot replace Kanade. She eventually opens up to Hibiki and allows her to be her friend. During the rest of the series, she eventually became friends with Tsubasa. Chris Yukine - Former enemy. Genjuro helped her to open up and now is an ally. She still find Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines annoying and an idiot but remain friends. Genjūrō Kazanari - After Chris' attack on them with the use of the Nehushtan Armor Hibiki requested him to train her in martial arts. He has shown to have a lot of faith in Hibiki and her abilities and trusts her judgement. Maria Cadenzavna Eve - Former enemy. She and her friends helped her to fight Noise together by saving the world. Kirika Akatsuki - She is one of her friends. Trivia *Shirabe's battle song genre is Jpop. *Shirabe uses Japanese and Greek language for her attack names. *Shirabe was one of the Receptor Children, orphans selected to become the body to hold Fine's soul. *Shirabe and Sakurai Ryōko's hairstyle are similar to Fine's. *Her relic's name,along with Kirika's was revealed during the Opening Animation Sequence in Season 2. *Shirabe has a rabbit-like design. *Shirabe, Kirika and Miku have a song in their character song singles that have never appeared in the anime. *Shirabe wears the opposite colour of Kirika's relic. *Shirabe is the third character to have dubstep in her song.The first was Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the second Kohinata Miku. *Shirabe is the Gear user with the third largest number of attacks (10). *As every other main character in this show, Kirika and Shirabe's insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves. Specifically: **"Singing the Melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Uta (Sing, or song) is the alternate pronounciation of 歌, which is the second kanji in Kirika's name. Shirabe (調/melody) is the very same word in Shirabe's name. **"The two of us are (like) Sun and Moon": Kirika's last name Akatsuki（暁）'s left part is 日 which means Sun. Shirabe's last name Tsukuyomi（月読）on the other hand contains the character 月 which means Moon. **There's also multiple occurences of the phrase "I wish to tell you 'I love you'", which is exactly what the two did in Ep 11 and 12. Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Speedsters Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Straight man Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Falsely Accused Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Selfless Category:Bond Protector Category:Orphans Category:Bond Creator Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Honorable Category:Forgivers Category:Goal Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Loner Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Guardians Category:Transformed Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful